


as the sun sets

by shinonons



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sunsets, midohaji nation make some noise, theyre just . babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinonons/pseuds/shinonons
Summary: Hajime takes advantage of the quiet atmosphere, humming a soft tune and tapping his foot along with the beat. It feels a little awkward to do so in front of Midori, suddenly self-conscious of every single sound he makes, but it's not like the other boy is awake to witness it.Until he is.
Relationships: Shino Hajime/Takamine Midori
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	as the sun sets

**Author's Note:**

> why is there only one midohaji fic . please read biblio and Gently Hold midohaji close to ur heart .
> 
> also this is canon compliant and i take some phrases/ideas from biblio so it lowkey wouldnt make sense for it to take place after that story bc a lot of the dialogue is similar but just pretend that it Works okay .
> 
> also also no proofreading we die like men .

The late afternoon sun shines, its rays casting yellow and orange hues over the floor and Hajime's indoor shoes as he wipes the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief. He plops down in the empty seat next to Midori, finally being able to relax after completing the necessary class duties for the day. He mimics the brunette's posture, folding his arms on top of the desk and resting his head on them. This way, he's facing the large window in their classroom; the sunlight is nearly blinding, but it's worth it to see the way Midori's hair turns a lighter shade of honey brown and the shadows accentuate every part of his handsome features. Hajime's cheeks burn a little hotter (whether due to embarrassment of becoming aware that he's staring at Midori or the sun in his face, he isn't entirely sure) and he smiles to himself, utterly content with his environment and company at the moment.

He can go home, nothing is stopping him... except for the boy sitting three feet away from him with the most peaceful expression on his face. It would be a shame to wake him up right now; Hajime has heard of all of the hard work Midori undergoes at his family's greengrocer, and he decides that his classmate deserves to slumber away a little while longer. It has only been around 20 minutes since he finished his work, so he can afford to wait. He takes advantage of the quiet atmosphere, humming a soft tune and tapping his foot along with the beat. It feels a little awkward to do so in front of Midori, suddenly self-conscious of every single sound he makes, but it's not like the other boy is awake to witness it.

Until he is. Midori shifts slightly in his seat, his eyes fluttering open until they're looking right at a certain blue haired boy. His mind is still clouded with a post-sleep haze, but he calls out groggily anyway, just to confirm that Hajime really is in his presence.

"Shino-kun?"

The sound of a voice besides his own makes Hajime jump, a small squeak pulling itself out of throat. He turns his head toward Midori, whose eyes are half-lidded and hair is just barely mussed on half of his head. It's cute, heart-stoppingly so, but he has no time to think about that before the pause after Midori's words becomes unbearably long.

"T-Takamine-kun! Good morning! Or should I say afternoon. It's quite late now, but it isn't too hot anymore, so it's nice to bask in the sunset after a long day of working hard." Hajime gets swept up in speaking like he usually does, finding comfort in being able to talk to Midori so peacefully like this, even if he might not be fully awake at the moment.

Midori nods along slowly to Hajime's words, slowly gaining all awareness as time passes. "Um, how long did I sleep? I was supposed to be on class duty today, so I feel a little guilty for falling asleep like this..."

"Oh, you slept for most of the day and even when everyone left after school, so I figured that you were very tired and couldn't bring myself to wake you up. You're such a sleepyhead, Takamine-kun," Hajime laughs softly behind his hand. "But it's okay since I took care of your work for you while you were asleep."

Upon hearing this from his classmate, Midori buries his face in his hands, groaning, "Ugh, I'm sorry, Shino-kun... You could have woken me up, you know? Ah, I feel bad for sleeping while you were doing my duties for me... Um," Midori pauses for a moment, bending down to reach into his bag, pulling out a carrot, "I can give you this as an apology? Since you already did everything... I'm not really sure what else I could do to make up for all of this..."

Midori looks visibly deflated, shoulders sagging as he helplessly offers the vegetable to Hajime. The latter is confused to say the least and asks, "Why are you carrying this around? Well, this helps with my food expenses anyway, so I'd be glad to take this from you." Hajime smiles as he grabs the carrot from Midori and places it in his own bag. "And don't mind the work. I didn't have any part time jobs after school today, so it was a good way to pass the time before going home. I'm used to this kind of work, so I think I was able to do a good job." 

Listening to conversations about jobs and work would normally tire Midori out, but hearing Hajime's soft voice speak so enthusiastically about things that Midori finds troublesome soothes him in a familiar way, one that finds itself worming its way into Midori's chest whenever he has the opportunity to meet with the other boy. That feeling coupled with the view of Hajime's soft features glowing in the sunlight makes his insides burn, slowly, warmly.

Hajime realizes the way Midori is looking at him before Midori can do so himself. "W-why are you staring at me like that, Takamine-kun? You're too handsome, so it's making my heart beat fast."

"Ah, sorry, you're just... very soothing to look at." He wills his voice to remain stable, to not reveal the fact that his heartbeat is pounding in his ears and his palms are uncomfortably sweaty. Ignoring the way Hajime's face flushes the softest pink, he continues, "You know, I still feel guilty about making you do my class duties today... Even if it's troublesome, it's unfair that you had to do even more work today because I couldn't stay awake. Is there... anything else I could do to help you?" 

"U-um," Hajime's mind sorts through every possible response he could give Midori right now, but he chooses the safest option for now, "there's not really anything that needs to be done! Again, it wasn't any trouble at all, I like doing these jobs! But, um, if Takamine-kun wants to do something, then he can do it." Hajime doesn't know what he means by that (or it's more so that he _does_ know, but he's choosing not to think about it when Midori is _right_ there), but it comes out of his mouth before his brain can process them.

"If I want to... do something?" Midori repeats, the meaning behind Hajime's words becoming more apparent to him. He decides to test the waters, to see if the tension between two of them is palpable to Hajime as well. "Shino-kun, do you want to maybe hang out sometime? I mean, outside of school... maybe after we work or..." Midori's voice trails off, his face turned away from Hajime so he doesn't have to see his reactions to his embarrassing request. The possibility of rejection fills his mind and makes him feel lightheaded before Hajime's response shatters any and all negative thoughts inside of Midori's head.

"That would be really nice!" Midori's head snaps back to look at Hajime, and he nearly melts when he sees the other boy's wide smile. "I know I can get carried away with chatting, but it's only because you're so easy to talk to! So thinking about spending more time with you makes me feel happy..."

Midori feels like he can breathe again. "R-really? I'm glad that we feel the same way... But I know we're both busy, so it might be a bit difficult trying to figure out when we're available..." It's only now that Midori becomes aware that the sun is setting steadily, as if urging the two boys to go home already. "We could figure it out on our way home...? It's going to be dark soon, so we should probably leave now." While Midori doesn't want to be at school any longer than is necessary, maybe the desire to walk home together with the blue haired boy fuels his words more than anything else.

"Ah, you're right! Let's go, Takamine-kun." Hajime offers him a warm smile as he stands up, ready to leave after spending the majority of the day at Yumenosaki. Midori can't help but smile as well, although his own sheepish one is no match for Hajime's radiance.

While they walk off campus together, limbs stiff with the awareness of each other but feeling comfortable and relaxed with the familiarity nonetheless, Midori can't help but think as he looks at Hajime, hears his voice, feels his presence beside him with the sun setting below the horizon, _Just a little longer._

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in like . over a year so i apologize if this Very Bad and Gross (esp w pacing and variety i feel like i went in circles).... i just needed midohaji content so i decided to write something myself . ALSO i havent been into enstars for very long and havent read too many stories so im sorry if there are any inaccuracies/mischaracterizations!! 
> 
> pls let me know what u thought by commenting down below!! okay thank you Midohaji Nation i hope u all have a good day mwah <3


End file.
